


Stuffed

by cannibalcum



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Dethklok - Freeform, M/M, Metalocalypse - Freeform, Stuffing, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannibalcum/pseuds/cannibalcum
Summary: A bond that Nathan and Charles never expected to have.
Relationships: Nathan Explosion/Charles Foster Offdensen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Stuffed

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains non-sexual feederism.  
> A part of me wants to be embarrassed about this, but on the other hand I literally don’t care.

The older man leaned on the shoulder of his black haired lover, taking in every second, every feeling, of the moment they were sharing. Nathan’s gut peeking out of his surprisingly tight shirt and sticky hands lodging food down his throat (with Charles assistance of course).

Charles rubbed his bloated stomach as he slid off Nathan’s constricting shirt. Charles continued to rub upon soft skin and planted small kisses along his chest and down to his stomach. Shoveling down another rich, sweet dessert, Nathan let out a relieving belch.

“I’ll be right back hun.” Charles kissed the tip of Nathan’s nose and trotted off to fetch more food. And  
with that, Charles was off.

Down the halls and from room to room, he checked upon the other band members and the klokateers.

Soon enough he found himself in the kitchen.

“Oh heya Charles!” 

“Ah, hello Toki.” Charles responded in his usual tone. 

This wasn’t the first time someone ‘caught’ him hogging mass amounts of food on routine. His excuse was that the yard wolves require a specific diet and this was their feeding time. 

“It ams the yard wolves feedings time?” Toki perked up.

“Indeed is.” Charles said as he carried off the platter of different foods.

Luckily enough no one has followed him as he did this.  
Even better is that no one batted on eye at this shitty excuse.

Nathan was delighted to see that he was back.  
The moment Charles set foot in the room and closed the door, it was straight to Nathan he went.

Placing down the tray of goodies, he patted Nathan’s tummy and rested his head, ignoring Nathan’s lack of patience.

One piece of pizza turned into five.  
One slice of cake turned into four.  
One bag of chips turned into three.  
One cup of noodles turned into two.  
And soon enough Nathan found himself agonizingly full.

Both men made their way to the massive black bed that sat in Nathan's room. They slipped under the covers and Charles rested his head in the crook of Nathan’s neck, caressing Nathan’s sides as he did so.

“...I love you.” 

“I love you too, Nathan.”


End file.
